High School Love Life
by Normani5H
Summary: Brittany's a new girl at school and who's gonna be the first one to win her heart? I'm not new at writing oh boyy I know how to write lol but just new at this :D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIR: I DON'T OWN GLEE! BUT IF I DID **THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF BRITTANA XD

* * *

><p>" But mom I don't want to move! Can't we just stay here in Chicago?" Brittany whined to her parents as walking into her room.<p>

"No we can not. You know how important this is to your farther. He need this job Brittany now stop complaining."

"But mom I have my friends here and my dance crew I love Chi-Town.!" Brittany pratically yelled at her mom.

"Brittany. Calm down before the neighbors think we're doing something to you. Now go get your last box and take it to the truck so we can go to Ohio Lima. And hun i'm sure you're gonna make new friends and join another dance crew." Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You have got to be kidding me ma. Me make 'new friends'. Brittany said shocked and scoffed "You know I have trouble making friends. And me joining a new dance crew is just RIDICULAS!." Brittany practally yelled at her mom.

"Brittany CALM down please. You're making a scene." her mother told her.

"Whatever let's just go alright? So you can see how boring Lima Ohio." Brittany told her mom and walked off the truck and just drowned her mom out with Britney Spears music and WGCI.

"Wake up Brittany we're here." told her while shaking her awake. "Brittany got hit my a car!" Brittany jolted up fast and tears streaming down here face. "WHAT? NO!" she started screaming and crying to here parents, but then it slowed down and she looked her them cause they were laughing. "It works everytime." Her dad said while chuckling.

"Dad that was not funny! You scare the sh- crap out of me!" she told her dad.

"Well it wouldn't have happen if you were 'dead asleep'." Her dad said while quoting dead aslepp. Brittany just ignored him and got out the rruck and looked at her house

"Whoaaa" Brittany mumbled to herself. "This is huge dad!" Her mom came up and smirked "Yeahh it is. Let's get these boxes unpacked shall we." They all unloaded the truck full of boxes with their stuff in it and put in their house like a boss. Brittany walked into her room and nearly screamed.

"Holy sh- crap this room huge and I have huge bed!" She mumbled to herself. "Another day another dollar" she said out loud and went to bed Tomorrow will be the first day of starting at her new school...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note - Yeah you'll see alot of Santana and Quinn. Just dramain up! xD Is that even a word..? WELL NOW IT IS LOL! :P #ToriSwagga <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I still don't own Glee or Brittana D': and thanks for the reviews!

**Brittany wakes up and does what she does. Like normal people do. She's trying so hard not to pack her bags and buy a plane ticket back to Chicago and go live with Taylor,Tyler,and Ashley, her best dance buddies. So enough about her friends let's cut to the real thing.**

**Brittany walks down stairs to see her parents waiting for and grinning like crazy, and a little kid who just ate his whole back of candy he got on Halloween... **

**"Why are you guys looking like that?" **

**"We have something to show you..." said, "Yeah come on I think you're gonna die once you see this." saying while smirking once again. Leaveing a excited and confused Brittany looking at them. While walking towards the door to go outside with them.**

**"I hope it's something that I won't gag over and that it'll be something that I'll die for like Britney Spears.." Once stepped outside and and looked at what her parents were standing next to,her jaw dropped to ground. Her parents gave her, her dream car. A Dodge Charger 2012. Also her favorite colors it was Black and Pink! **

**"Y-you guys- did not b-buy me a DODGE CHARGER 2012 AND IT HAS MY FAVORITE COLORS! IT'S ALL BLACK AND HAS A PINK STRIPES ON IT! O MA LAWD! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" She screamed and the old lady who lived next to them giving her a strange look at how Brittany like litterally jumped into her parents arms. **

**"No problem honey. We just wanted our princess to have her dream car to drive to her new school." Mr. Pierce said while grinning. Yup that was definitely her father. Always knew her and knew what to say to her. **

**"We're just glad you like what you got. Now you need to get to school now." told her and let go of their daughter. And Brittany groaned,and got into her dream car she still can't believe it. **

**"We'll see you when you get home! Now Brittany I hope this car come back in one and not multiple pieces now." Her dad smirked while Brittany grin at him.**

**"No promises." She mumbeled and drived off to her new school. Knowing that this is gonna be a horrible year with her there, cause it's gonna be a blood bath the first day she step inside more like go to her first class. It's all good she is Brittany S. Pierce. She can just go all Kung Fu Panda on their asses with the help of Lord Tubbington. **

AN: AHHHH! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT ;) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! Just to let you guys know, i'll be having new chapters up everyday. Tori's out peace -le disappears-


	3. Meeting new people

Woooooohoooooo New chapterrrr :D i'll try to make em long! Just calm ya'll tits i'm new at this wait why am I explaining myself when I could be writing this awesome ass chapter! :)

I drove to McKinley with my windows down low letting the wind go threw my _BRAND NEW _car I got today. When I pull up everyone was looking at me, I just smirked. I'm used to all eyes on me. I like the attention. When I got out I walked right passed all the drooling jocks and looked at all the hot cheerleaders. They were decent but there was one that caught my eye, a short brunnette with some long tan legs. She saw me staring and my blue eyes met her chocolate eyes. Damn she was prettier from the front than the back. I continued to walk into the school and manage to find the office. I walk in and find this tan looking dude, he must be the principle.

"Hello. You must be Brittany S. Pierce."

"Uh,yeah, and you must be ." She asked.

"Here's your schedule for your classes." He told her handing her schedule. "You can leave now" I nodded and left. While leaving I ran into someone and landed on the foor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a small voice squealed out.

"No it's okay. It's my fault, I wasn't looking at where I was going." I said while getting up and pulling the smaller girl up too. I finally looked at her she was cute and was wearing the hugest smile. I think i'm going to like this girl already. Okay hold on what am I saying? I just bumped into this girl a few seconds and i'm saying she's going to be my best friend already wha-

"So are you new here? Cause I haven't seen you around here." She said with a huge smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah I am i'm a Junior. My name is Brittany S Pierce. Not Britney Spears. Please don't get that wrong or i'll be pissed. What's your name?" I smiled and looked at her. She was pretty short but hot tho.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and i'm a Junior too. I love brodeway and Barbra Streisand." She told like really seriously. I just raised my eyebrow.

"Well that's awesome. I love to dance." I told her with my happy face on. "Well i'm going to be late if I don't get to class... Can you walk me to my class?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure! What class do you have?" I looked at my schedule.

"It says I have English-" I couldn't finsh cause she cut me off.

"I have that class too!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to class . When walking in class I saw her again. My thoughts got caught off again.

"Come sit by me Brittany." Rachel told me to excitedly. Does this girl ever get tired? I sat by her and behind this boy with a mohawk. He turned around and smirked at me.

"What's up babe? What's your name?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Yours?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Noah Puckerman. But call me Puck."

"Why Puck?"

"Long story short. I got hit by a hockey Puck. So now it's Puck."

"Ohh wow."

"Yeah awesome right?"

"Uhh... yeahh... totes awesome." He smiled and turned back around. I felt eyes on me so I turned around and I caught the same girl looking at me. I smirked and turned towards her.

"Why are you looking at me like that new girl?"

"Cause you were looking at me obviously." she looked pissed.

"I can do whatever I want. Who gave you the reason to talk to me like that? I'm the HBIC here. So you better watch it new girl."

"Okay. Well than stop looking at me and maybe i'll just watch it HBIC." I smirked then she smirked.

"I'm starting to like you already new girl." She smiled and holded out her hand. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Not Britney Spears." She told her giving one of the Pierce smiles and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet to you."

"You too." They locked eyes for the few minutes they had. Until the teacher came in disturbing their moment.

"Sorry class..."

They just sat there passing notes. By the end of the class they were packing their stuff up. When Santana was gonna ask her did she wanna come to Puck's party Puck beat her to it.

"Hey Brittany. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tonight." He asked shyly.

"Yeah of course what time?" she smiled.

"Um 8."

"Okay.I'll be there" she smiled. He leaned in and kissed her cheeck. She blushed. For some strange reason Santana got mad and saw red.

"Okay that's enough Puck. You can leave her alone now. Come Britt."

Santana started walking out the door pissed off. Brittany and Puck looked confused but Brittany just brushed it off and began walking after Santana to their next class.

WOOOO! SORRY GUYS! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR WEEKS OR A MONTH D': BUT ANYWAYS I'M BACK! I HAD MY COMPUTER TAKEN AWAY :P SO MO CHAPS CUMN YA'LL WAY LIMA HEIGHTS WAY ;)


End file.
